It Starts With A Love For Comics
by wascilywuby03
Summary: A shared love for Voltron comics among Keith, Lance, Katie, Takashi, and Hunk. Klance (Not owner of Voltron, obviously, and this is non-Canon)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's Autumn. You can smell it in the air... You can feel the chilling breeze, not that it mattered to him at the moment.

 **Crap, crap, crap, crap! They're gonna be sold out by the time I get there!**

Lance McClain, a Cuban boy with a love for comics, is currently bolting down the street at the speed of light, or at least that's how he feels.

 **I knew I never should've never trusted Katie to wake me up today!**

Katie Holt, Lance's friend who stayed over at Lances the previous night, was still asleep even when Lance basically caused his house to shake, and his parents to wake up as the front door was swung open and slammed shut when he remembered what came out today.

 **Did I even bring my money? Crap, no time to turn around now.**

Lance is basically running down the street like a lunatic, throwing spit everywhere, already feeling winded.

 **Almost there!**

Lance turns the corner of the last block when he finally arrived at the comic shop. Altean comics the sign read, but that flew off the door handle when lance threw open the doors and ran straight up to the counter. Lance's breath was hoarse, and gasping for oxygen when he kept trying to gasp out what he wanted.

"Cor-Coran", he gasped. Coran, the shopkeeper, could see pools of sweat all over the boy. His clothes might as well have been run through the washer because Coran could see no difference in how wet he was.

"Lance! I didn't think you were coming today! You do know it's currently-"

"Coran! Voltron! Now!" Lance made other customer's heads turning toward him because he was just looked like a madman.

"I-I want Voltron, Coran. Issue 7." Lance was finally able to speak properly, but he still had the same urgency as when he first burst through the shop doors.

"You're as lucky as when Aretha reclaimed her bow and arrow in Glanderin because I've been holding this issue for the past 6 hours, Lance, waiting for ya." Coran's thick accent showing through.

Coran grabs something from below the counter and slid it toward Lance. Lance, marveling at the cover of the comic, said,"Yeah. Long story short Coran, I've overslept." Lance reaches down into his back pocket.

Coran shakes his head."You teens. You always think sleep is a necessity. Why, when I was your age, I didn't sleep for we-"

Coran was abruptly stopped when Lance's eyes were bloodshot and he started checking all of his pockets.

"No no no no, this can't be happening!" Lance is rabbling curse words as if it's a mantra, frantically looking for something. "Coran, can you hold on to the comic for a little longer? When I rushed out I forgot my wallet. I'll be back in 10 minutes."

Coran took a long sigh and rubbed his mustache when he said,"Look. Lance, I like you. You're like the little nephew I never had, and I know you have been dying to read this comic for eons now, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to put it on the shelf. Maybe it'll be there when you get back, but I wouldn't count on it"

Lance couldn't bear to wait until the comic was restocked again. He waited 5 months for this issue! Voltron is the only comic series he's ever read since 'The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'. Voltron has the perfect mix of the best robot fighting you've ever seen, with amazing character building. The blue paladin was Lance's favorite, and he couldn't wait to see more of his sly comedy and his robotic lion in action. In fact, Issue 7 was all about the blue paladin's backstory! He couldn't miss it for the world, and right now he might have to risk the comic being bought, in order to go back to grab his wallet.

He decided to get his phone out, a pure blue case like the colors of the blue paladin, and it's also set as his lock screen. He quickly swiped the lock screen open and basically smashed the numbers to contact Katie.

Katie was as excited for the next issue as Lance was. Well, actually, Katie was more internally excited. Lance couldn't stop talking about it the previous night, which just left Katie tired, which was why Katie was most likely asleep when Lance left.

Lance held the phone to his ear, clenching his fist but making sure not to break his phone. ***ring* *ring **ring* *ring* *click***

"Uh, yeah? What do you want, Lance? Do you realize the commotion you caused when you decided to have a rampage and slam the door when you left to go wherever? Your parents are gonna be on your ass when you get home and-"

"KATIE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?" Lance practically screamed.

"Uhhh Friday, the 10th?"

"YEAH, AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS ON THE 10TH TODAY?"

"Uhh no?...SH*T"

"YEAH. Finally, you woke up from your beauty nap. I cannot believe you didn't wake me up like you said you would, but I don't want to argue right now. I need YOU to go get my wallet in my aviator jacket."

"You mean the only jacket that doesn't include blue?" Katie retorted

"I could hear that, PIDGEON, and yes, that one. Quickly though, because Coran can't keep holding on to the issue."

"Yeah, I'm doing it now, see you in 10. Bye, Felicia

"Bye, Pidgeon."

 ***click***


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Katie Holt knew she should be hurrying so she doesn't anger Lance, but what can she say, she likes to take her time.

Katie slides off the bed she shared with Lance the night before, and she finds the small duffle bag in the corner of the room. She shuffles her hands in the bag and lazily puts on a lime green cardigan and beige cargo shorts. She meanders to the bathroom to possibly fix her untamed caramel colored hair. After a while, she scoffs and throws her arms up in defeat as she walks out of the bathroom and noticed Lance's parents were still raging downstairs.

"¿Por qué no puede mi hijo al menos decirnos cuándo quiere irse a alguna parte?!",Lance's mom shouted.

Looks like someone didn't have their morning coffee yet. Katie thought.

She couldn't quite make out what the mom was shouting, but she was 100% sure it was about Lance.

Katie cleared her throat and said,"Hola Mrs. and Mr. McClain. I'm going to go out and find your son. Is that ok with you? ¿Está bien contigo?" Katie is appreciative that she took Spanish classes in high school, although, she still has no idea what she is doing.

Lance's mom turned her head to Katie and her face automatically softened. "Hola, hermosa niña! Por supuesto, puedes salir. Asegúrate de decirle a mi hijo desconsiderado que lo tendrá cuando llegue a casa. Asegúrate de tener al menos algunas fresas antes de irte. Hello, you beautiful child! Of course, you can go out. Make sure to tell my inconsiderate son that he's gonna get it when he gets home. Oh! Make sure you at least have some strawberries before you leave."

"Gracias."

Katie grabbed a plump, red, strawberry and put it in her mouth. She walked past Mr. McClain, who waved her off. She got to the entryway and slid on her green tennis shoes. She looked around and saw the aviator jacket that Lance mentioned on a hanger and she flipped it over her shoulder. She gave the McClains' a final wave and then she was out the door.

Lance kept pacing left and right, biting his nails and then running his hands through his chestnut hair. Coran had told him to wait in the back room, where there were boxes of comics waiting to be put on the shelf until Katie came with his jacket. In actuality, Coran didn't want more of his customers being scared away from his shop.

It's been over 10 minutes since Lance got off the phone with Katie. Lance just keeps getting restless. Coran luckily gave him the comic to hold until Katie came, but even that had a time limit.

"She just had to take her sweet time, didn't she," Lance grumbled

"Who's taking their sweet time?"

"CHRIST ALMIGHTY WHO ARE YOU." Lance had jumped a mile, but now he holds a random, rolled up a comic book in his hands.

"W-who's there?" Lance gingerly starts walking to a pile of boxes near the corner of the backroom. The air starts feeling thick as Lance feels it well up in his throat. He doesn't even swallow, worried that that might make a sound. Everything feels dimmer. He is straining to see through the darkness. Not just because of the dark, but his eyes are forming pools of saltwater.

A shadow suddenly jumps out and lurches onto Lance. With one swoop, Lance is on the ground with his hand behind his back. He should've known who it was from how he was pinned to the ground.

"Dammit, Keith! Lay off! You had your fun man" Lance squirmed out of the man's grasp and sat up on his knees. The other man snickered and sat, crossing his arms and legs.

"Seriously Lance. You sounded like you were still in puberty. That was the best reaction I could have ever gotten from you."

"That! That was not okay Keith! I have already scared some customer's away, and I forgot my money at home, a-and I-I just.." Lance put his face in his sweaty hands so he could drown out his rambling.

Keith is his best friend. Well, he kinda says that about any of his friends really, but he feels more connected with Keith than either of them. Lance likes to say they're best friends, but their constant bantering has pushed them away as much as they've come together. This..is one of those times.

Keith, the noirette mullet-head, casually stood up and offered Lance a hand. Lance couldn't see him offering a hand and so Keith just grabbed one of his caramel brown hands.

"Oye! Oye! Don't try and pin me down again Mullet!" His hands were in a standard 'karate' form, but that's saying it loosely.

"Fine, because of that name-calling, you can pull yourself up, puberty-boy."

"Yeah, alright, fine."

Right as Lance had gotten to his feet, he looked around for the Issue and quickly reclaimed it in his hands.

"Woah wait, that's Issue 7 of Voltron right?" Keith questioned

"Uhh yeah, I forgot my money at home, so Katie is bringing my jacket for me, even though she should be here by now."

"Puberty-boy, I have cash in my pocket. You can borrow it, and pay me back later. Keith held up a five. "Just take it, man,5 dollars isn't much."

Lance didn't even hesitate. "Thank you Mullet! This is why we're still friends" Lance gave Keith a pat on the shoulder while his other hand took the Abraham Lincoln from Keith's gloved hand.

"What? So you think you can freeload money off me?"

"Weeelll"

Keith scoffs and turns to enter the door that leads back into the shop until his arm was grabbed, holding him back.

"What do you want lance? Let go of my arm, you weirdo-"

Keith didn't get to say much when Lance pulled his arms around him." Thanks, man, you're a lifesaver." he murmured.

Keith's hands slowly made his arms up to the boys back, still cautious. He's never used to hugs or affection. Lance, on the other hand, is always giving hugs, pats on the shoulder, flirting with women. Keith never understood any of it, until Lance. No matter how much Keith pushed him back, Lance would smother him until Keith would stop struggling against him. It was no use to fight against it anyway, until…

Keith's nose wrinkled and backed away from the boy, clearly disgusted,"Dude. You smell absolutely horrendous. Do me a favor and take a shower."

"But keiiith, we were having a bonding moment! I held your small body in my arms!"

Keith groaned loudly. "I am not small, Lance, and you weren't actually, 'holding me'".

"Yeah, whatever. Same thing, and yes, you are very small. You could be classified as a midget, really.

Keith snapped. His face was turning red. He clenched a fist, the other pointing at Lance. "I am not a midget, arsehole! You're just as tall as a giant! I am completely averaged sized. Don't forget that I can have you screaming for your life in seconds."

Keith, once again, turned towards the door to leave when Lance tackled Keith like an animal.

"Never have your back turned Mullet! Ahahaha-"

Lance and Keith were interrupted by a concerned voice at the opened door. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"


	3. Chapter 3

Katie usually restrained from having an overactive imagination when it came to these situations, but seriously, how in the hell can she not when Lance is on Keith's back, and let's include the squirming and small shrieking sounds… Uh, yeah. That sounds like something you want to hear and see from your guy friends.

The two struggling boys faced toward the voice. It wasn't until they realized the type of situation they were in when the short, caramel-haired girl slammed the door shut, and the boys were left in a crisp silence.

Lance was frozen on top of the noirette's back. His chocolate-colored hand was on Keith's gloved hand and the other was gripping Keith's mullet. He was practically laying on the boy

Keith was on his stomach with his elbows the only thing holding him up. Warm skin was touching his fingers, and his head was slightly held up. The awkward silence lasted only for a few seconds when Keith pushed his elbows up to bounce Lance off his back. A few black strands were pulled out in the process of Lance's grip being pulled away from Keith's head. Keith was now standing up, rubbing the back of his head and slightly panting. Lance was pushing himself up with his hands and then steps up and brushes himself off.

Lance broke the silence. "So! I did in fact pin you down."

"If you could even call it that. All you did was jump onto me, which pushed me down. Not only that, but wasn't that Katie who saw us! We seriously need to go out there and correct whatever she was assuming." Keith was aiming for the door back toward the shop.

"Yeah, but why can't we let her imagine what we were doing?" Lance smirked. "I'm just saying that we probably looked _seeexxyy_ in her mind." Lance put on imaginary shades and his hands were held up in a finger gun position.

Keith groaned loudly and put his hand to his face. " _Lance_. You have the sickest mind I have ever had the displeasure of hearing from you. I am going out to explain everything to Katie like an adult. _You_ can follow behind me like a child and not talk, or you'll make things worse.

Lance straightened up. "Aye aye, captain." and Lance shadowed Keith on their way back to the shop.

Katie glance at the opened door as Keith and Lance walked out. Lance was behind, walking in a stiff, soldier, position. Keith looked irritated and walked toward her. She wasn't ready for this. I don't want to be subjected to whatever he wanted to say. She only came here for the comic and leave. She just wanted to head back to Lance's house so she could eat more strawberries and have a cup of coffee as Lance's mom chewed her son out. Even then, she probably should just head straight home. Who knows what blasphemy Lance would spew once they were home. Keith was almost at the corner where she was at. She was surrounded by different comic titles. At least she had a weapon just in case either of them said something stupid. Then she could make her escape. Now that she had her plan, she could focus on what Keith had to say.

"First off, Lance is an idiot," Keith said plainly

"Yeah. No sh*t, sherlock." Katie fixed her round glasses and then folded her arms. This was the best she could do to look the little bit intimidating. She's only 4"9. Yeah. Ms. Midget. Lance's jacket over her shoulder makes her look even smaller.

Katie tried not to stand on her tippy-toes as she continued, "So. You were going somewhere with that?"

"Well, we mutually agree that Lance is the dumb one. That makes things easier. So, what happened was-"

"KEITH AND I ARE SO HOPELESSLY IN LOVE!" Lance swooned.

About every customer's heads turned, gawking. It's like they were yelling at the teens with their expressions. There was one child with a lisp that said, "Momma! Those boys are in love."

The mom hushed her child and turned to leave the comic shop.

Coran apologized profusely. "I am so sorry y'all. I will personally smack them across their heads so they will not bather you guys again." The shopkeeper's accent showing through.

Keith dragged Lance by the ear, and he beckoned Katie to follow. "Don't worry Coran, I will personally beat the hell out of him myself," said Keith.

Lance was laughing his head off while yelling 'ow' as Keith kept his hold on Lance's ear.

Keith and Lance made their way out the shop doors already when Katie walked up to the counter.

Coran sighed. "I hope that kid gives Lance the talk of his life."

"Yeah, well. His mom will give him the speech. Keith will talk with his hands." Katie joined in the sighing.

Katie realized she still held Lance's aviator jacket still. She was starting to debate on whether she should be a good friend and purchase the Voltron issue or if she should be good ol' Katie and let Lance deal with it. She took a long sigh and searched through Lance's front pocket. Considering Lance somehow ruins everything, the quality of the coat is still practically perfect. The gang pitched together to buy the jacket for Lance on his birthday. No one could find the exact replica of Nico De Angelo's aviator jacket from the Percy Jackson books so they settled for a normal everyday aviator jacket. Thankfully, Lance loved it as much as he loved everything else on his birthday. Katie had gotten him a Raider's game, and everyone was surprised when Keith had given Lance a shark plushie. Lance was dumb enough to think it was a dolphin, but everyone knows Lance runs on instinct.

Finding his wallet, Katie grabbed a 5 and put it on the counter. She flipped the coat back over her shoulder.

"You think I could still buy the magazine, Coran?"

"Well of course, Pidge."

Pidge was the name of the green paladin in Voltron. A few of Katie's friends will call her Pidge from time to time. Lance calls her Pidgeon instead. Katie still appreciates the nickname because Pidge is the smartest paladin in the story. Katie and Pidge are both proud of their brains. Katie has a 4.8 GPA and she is prroouud of it!

Coran and Katie exchanged items. Katie now hold Issue 7 of Voltron in her open hand.

"Thanks, Coran. Well, I guess I should be heading outside and find the boys before Keith ends up sending him to the hospital before his mom could get to him.

"Haha. Yeah, sure, Pidge. See ya next time then?

"Yeah of course, Coran. See ya."

Katie waved her comic-hand and accidently stumbled through the doors into the street. Katie looked around and gasped when she saw Lance and Keith.

"Dammit, guys!"

 **((Sorry guys, this is my first fanfiction and jazz sooo I'm kind of winging it. I had to write this while listening to Be More Chill. Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom by himseeeellff))**


	4. Chapter 4

*first of all I'm sorry guys I did I have fun writing this fic and I'm sorry I stopped for a while but you know when you have a major mind block and yeah. So I'm continuing this again. Woo.*

Chapter 4

Katie could not believe her eyes. She had to wipe her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was accurate.

The brown skinned boy was being chased by the the other boy. They're clothes flying around them as they continue sprinting around the area of grass across the road for someone's dog to run around at. Lance was having the time of his life. He was laughing up a storm, tears flying off of his brown eyes whereas Keith was absolutely furious. He kept yelling at Lance while outstretching his hand to try and grab Lance's shirt but Katie couldn't hear from outside the shop. Should she do anything? She saw a bench just a few feet away from her so she took a breath and sat down on the mahogany wood. She set Lance's aviator jacket beside her, the jacket also taking a sigh as the material wrinkled naturally. Katie looked at the 7th issue of Voltron. She tore open the plastic and took the liberty of reading it while Lance and Keith were doing whatever.

"Dammit Lance! I am literally going to kill you today!" he screeched while panting after the other boy.

Lance turned around for a split second and saw how close Keith was to catching him. "oh sh*t." He breathed and went back to bolting away from the noirette. He could tell there was no stopping Keith today. He might have gone too far. Woops. "Oh fuuuuuu-!" Lance screamed.

Keith managed to grab onto Lance's blue shirt and pull him down to the ground with his gloved hand. He was too fueled on rage to see that he was falling too. *thunk* deja vu is a b*itch

Lance was cushioned by the smaller boy below him. He felt a groan from Keith and the boy continued panting and was trying to Shove him off. Oh no. Lance noticed what he was sitting on and frantically jumped off and scurried 5 feet away from him. Keith heaved over and clutched his groin.

"My f*cking balls Lance! What the actual hell! His brows furrowed and he continued panting while slamming one of his fists into the ground to try and not cry out in massive pain.

Sh*t I'm so sorry Keith, but I mean.. You kinda had it coming man. Lance walked over to him and offered a hand.

Keith was able to handle his pain and moved up onto his haunches. "I don't need your help asshole." Keith was looking away, trying to find anything to concentrate on but the boy that was continuing to get closer to him.

Lance was examining Keith. His eyes were dilated, his brows furrowed. His arms were shaking, sweat dripping off one of his biceps. Lance didn't think that him falling was going to cause him that much pain. Yeah, Lance himself was drained too, but he wasn't in pain. Upon closer inspection, he noticed something was wrong with Keith's jeans. It was like a heavy wrinkle in the center.. Wait. That's not a wrinkle. Oh f*uck me is that a-

"Hey guys! Are you done bickering already!" Katie's was walking towards them from across the street. Lance's jacket was across her small frame and the freshly opened comic was in the other hand beside her.

"I really want to head home guys. My house? I can invite Takashi and Hunk over too. That cool with you guys?" Katie reaches the two boys and shrugs off the jacket and comic onto Lance. She then fixed her glasses and straightened her shirt.

"Uh, yeah, sure Katie. I'm cool with it." Lance responded. He wasn't even looking at her.

She examines the scene in front of her with Keith slowing get up on his feet, his hair over his eyes, and Lance looking over at him that it activated something. One of her caramel hairs on her head spikes up. Gaydar activated.

Keith just grunts in agreement. She wiped grass and dirt off of himself and move his hairs back with his hands. He catches Lance's gaze.

"yes, asshole?"

Lance looks away and starts walking towards the direction of Katie's house.

"Ignoring me now, asshole?" Keith called after him.

Lance turns to Katie to tell her to call Hunk, Allura, and Takashi.

"Not Alluraaa." Katie's complains. They continue walking away, leaving Keith behind.

I guess I'm invisible again. Keith thought. He sighs and starts walking behind them, on their way to Katie's house.

"By the way, Lance." Katie continued. "Your mom is going to kill you." She imagined a Street Fighter win for Lance's mom. Lance being under her feet in despair.

"Oh sh*t!" Lance yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith has always been in the background of life. Constantly in the passenger seat. How did he have any friends? Oh right, the one thing we all have in common. Voltron. He didn't even read those comics too much. All he did was pick it up at a Cafe one day and all of a sudden the boy he now knows as Lance freaked out on him and brought him over to his friend group at one of the tables and bam. He had friends.

Even though he has great friends, he's still been on the sideline of things. Unless Lance was being extremely annoying, he wouldn't venture into any conversation. And yet they still want him around.

Right now though, Lance is practically pulling his hair out trying to tell his mom he was sorry and then automatically whirl around and ask to hang out at Katie's. It was not surprising when his mom could be heard even from how far back I was from them.

Lance continued to hush his mom in apologies and she even agreed to let him go to Katie's. Surprising.

Lance and Katie's turns back to look at Keith.

"you in?" Lance asked. He held his fist out

He stared for a moment. Even though Keith was always in the background, his friends still cared for him. He loved these guys.

He sighed and held his fist up to hit his. "Yeah. I'm in."

his shoulder relaxed and he smiled. "Great! But we actually decided we're going to get together somewhere else. Maybe the Cafe?"

Now he was confused. "But I thought you told your mom that you were going to Katie's house?"

"yeahh, but then I remembered we changed plans, so if she asks, say we were at Katie's. I really want to live to see tomorrow. I already almost died from you tackling me."

A lock of Katie's hair stood to attention. Gaydar activated. "uhh huuuh" she said with a smirk. "Anyway are we heading to the Cafe or not. Let's just go to the one at the corner because I really don't want to walk very far."

"You just don't want to walk with your tiny legs, pigeon." Lance remarked.

Target spotted. The air stilled. Katie fixed her glasses, aimed appropriately, and kicked him dead on the balls. Omae wa moe, shinderu!

"AH NANI THE F*CK MAN."

With that the poor boy fell to his knees and then the ground in a curled up position in the middle of the road.

"Kati- ahh" he took a sharp breath. "I can't go on friends. Leave me to die. Fulfill your destinies young ones. May I perish peacefully."

"Still making jokes I see. Today will be your last day boy." Pidge rolled up her sleeves and reared up another kick before Keith stopped her.

"Chill out man, you could have broke his baby maker." Keith had quickly got out the words. before he started belting out laughing.

"I don't think we need more Lance's running around." she huffed out before she started giggling along with Keith. Tears started falling out of both of their eyes when they kept shooting out jokes about Lance's baby maker.

Meanwhile Lance was still in massive pain from direct contact from Katie's shoe.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to be hit by a car anytime soon. Can you help me, like, get up?"

"A car would definitely destroy Lance's baby maker." Katie belted out. A fit of laughing continued.

"GUYS. Please! Keith turned and saw that Lance was serious this time. His eyes were watering and his caramel skin started to darken around his face. His face was contorted into a grimace. I guess Keith felt bad for making fun of him… Not really, but I guess something has to be done. He doesn't really want to be hit by a car either.

"OK, baby. Let me help you up." Keith gathered Lance's body up off the ground. He hand one of Lance's arms over his shoulder as his right arm around the boy's waist to hold him up. For it being pretty chilly outside in this fall weather, Lance was a literal furnace.

Lance was still grimacing but he looked at Keith and thanked him.

Keith, Lance, and Katie made there way off the road and on the sidewalk that led to their usual Cafe; the Cafe that everyone met Keith at. It's a good memory. He doesn't know if he wouldn't have survived as long as he did if it weren't for his friends.

"Hey! We're here!" Lance exclaimed. His pain was gone, but he was still being held up by Keith. No one thought to say anything about Lance's diminishing pain, so they just continued on that way; arm in arm. Lance had noticed a while ago how cold Keith was. It doesn't help that he was small. Maybe that's why Keith was still holding on to him, because Lance could obviously walk. Maybe he was cold.

When Lance had fallen due to Katie's death blow to his crotch, he dropped both the comic and his jacket. Thankfully Katie picked both of them up.

"Hey Katie, give me my jacket."

Lance let go of Keith and grabbed the jacked from the Katie's hands. There was a little dirt on it so he shook it out and then faced Keith.

"Here." he said, nonchalantly. He didn't want to make offering his coat weird.

"Uh." was all Keith said.

"you're cold, so here." Lance continued.

"Oh, I'm not cold. I'm good, but thanks." Keith waved him off and headed through the glass doors into the Cafe.

Lance followed him inside. "I'm telling you, take my coat, Keith. You're literally an iceberg." He offered up his coat again but Keith was way too damn stubborn.

"I told you, I'm good Lance."

Lance had to go through desperate measures sometimes. This was one of them.

"I swear to God I will make a crazy scene in here and then we'll get kicked out because some stubborn mullet-head doesn't want to take a damn coat from one of his friends because he's way to damn stubborn to say he's cold." Lance said.

A few heads were already turning. Some of them were trying to quietly work on their laptops, and some reading the morning newspaper. This was embarrassing.

"Fine. I'll take your damn coat even though I'm not cold. Happy?. Keith said. He then snatched Lance's aviator jacket and then put it on.

It was slightly larger than he was because he was smaller than Lance, but he automatically became very warm. He couldn't let that show though so he just shoved his hands into his pockets.

Lance heaved a relieving sigh. "Thanks Keith. I really didn't want to gain a reputation of getting kicked out of cafes."

"Ah I'm sure it would fit you just fine Lance."

"yeah, ok." Lance said sarcastically.

Katie finally walked through the glass doors, a Samoan boy, a girl with wild white hair, and a taller, more mature boy following after her.

"You didn't even get a table?" Katie had questioned.

Lance replied, "Well, we were actually just trying to get a table. Right Keith?" Lance look over at him for confirmation.

Keith almost didn't respond because of how warm he was getting from this jacket.

"Uh, yup." Keith said.

Katie sighed and fixed her glasses. "Fine, I'll get us a table. Common gang. We have a new comic to read."

Everyone agreed and they spent the afternoon reading and talking about the comic; conspiracy theories, who's the best character, etc. It was a good day. A cold day. But it's only going to get colder.


	6. Chapter 6

And it did get colder. Real cold. Like freezing cold.

After everyone in the group that evening had had their fill of coffee and conversation, everyone except Keith and Lance ran back to their homes for the night. The two boys were sitting on the bench right in from of the Cafe they were at. Boy was it cold. The freezing surface of the bench did nothing to help.

Eventually Keith turned to look at the caramel skinned boy..er..not caramel anymore. More like a beige because of how cold he looked. His hands were under his armpits to get her warmth, but he just played it off as him just casually crossing his arms.

"You should take your jacket back, Lance." Keith insisted.

"Nah bro, you look like you need it more." Lance responded.

"Lance.. You're literally shaking."

Keith took one of his gloves off and used his wrist to feel Lance's forehead.

Lance stiffened. He was obviously shaking from the cold. He's freezing to the touch.

After a cold second, Lance cleared his throat.

"So...Uh..Why the wrist?"

"Oh your wrist is able to tell the difference in temperature better." Keith responded.

"um..Why not just the entire hand?"

The feeling of Keith's wrist to Lance's head seemed to warm up when he said that.

"Uh, well using the entire hand isn't as effective as just using the wrist." Keith said.

Lance sighed. He didn't want the touch of Keith's wrist.

The boy moved his hand to Keith's wrist on his forehead and flattened Keith's hand on his forehead. He sighed again, but it was because of the warmth that flowed around his forehead.

Lance's hand stayed rested on top of Keith's. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little and tried not to mind the cold holding him everywhere else on his body.

Keith stayed still, not wanting to awaken Lance from his relaxed state. His hand on Lance's forehead was covered by Lance's cold hand.

 **he's not moving his hand.. Why? Why tf is my heart beating so much? He looks so relaxed right now though,but cold. Maybe I could give him a small hug to warm him up..**

Keith had the impulse to wrap his arms around the other boy but he didn't want to make things more awkward so he slipped his hand away from Lance's forehead and took off Lance's jacket.

Lance opened his eyes and felt the warmness on his forehead diminish. Keith was taking off the coat he gave him and he then offered it back to him.

"No, Keith, I already said you needed it more-oh"

Keith stood up to wrap Lance's jacket around the boy. *if he's not gonna take it from me, then he's just gonna have to deal with me forcing it on him*

"There." Keith said. He sat back down on the bench. Damn. The cold blanket washed back over him.

"uh thanks Keith but now you're going to be cold."

"Lance I'm fine I'm just going to head home for the night. Also it's your jacket anyway so I was going to give it back to you anyway."

"oh.. Ok bye then." Lance said, depressed all of a sudden

Keith got up and started making his way toward the direction of his house.

"ok by la-"

Lance's jacket fell off his shoulders when he took a giant stride to grab onto Keith's hand. There was a worried look on his face. He looked down at his hand touching Keith's and leg go.

Lance got up and swug the jacket over his shoulders. "uh. Ahem. Sorry. See ya." he started walking off towards the opposite direction.

"umm, okay. bye Lance?" the noirette was so confused. He sighed and continued making his way home. He glanced to his right and saw how the flowers that were starting to shrivel up from the cold. He looked to his right and saw cafes and stores closed for the night, and the occasional shimmer of a cat's eyes down an alleyway. Or maybe the steps of someone rushing to their car to get out of the cold. Keith tried to shrug off the cold but it continued to latch onto his shoulders, hungry for any sort of warmth Keith had to give. He really needed to hurry home. He picked up his pace and walked briskly inside his home. He brushed his teeth, waved his brother off, and climbed into his warm covers. The blankets aren't as warm as Lance's jacket.. But oh well.


End file.
